


Accidentally Married

by onceuponanovel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Married Couple, basically they both wake up with hangovers, elopment, wake up with a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I wish you’d write a fic where Ruby and Haymitch accidentally get married.Synopsis: After a night of drinking and more drinking, and a little more drinking, neither Ruby or Haymitch can’t piece together the night, but waking up together in a hotel room with hangovers and wedding bands on their fingers only adds to the mystery.





	Accidentally Married

Something moved in the bed and Ruby groaned rolling onto her back, tangled up in the sheets and her hair a tangled rat’s nest. Her deep brunette streaked with her stylish and flashy red signature statement was frizzy, teased, and probably a mess of hair pins and hair spray.

 _God, I need coffee…_ “Oh, my head,” her hoarse voice croaked out from lack of use. She licked her dry lips, wondering if her red velvet besame lipstick had been wasted and rubbed off on the pillowcase again.

Covering her eyes or her once perfect winged eyeliner and rockabilly smokey eye makeup was as sharp as her brows. Always making an impression wherever she went. Last night’s however was hazy.

The last she could remember, after a few drinks, or more than a few drinks, was celebrating with the girls. Mary Margaret was there, Belle, Mulan, she vaguely remembered trying to be set up with a very cynical brunette named Dorothy. Ever since she ‘came out’ to her friends that she was bisexual apparently that meant she was magically supposed to be attracted to every single person that crossed her path. As if she was desperate.

Her friends meant well, but Ruby was growing exasperated of each one suggesting every single person male or female as her potential partner.

No. Ruby Lucas was many things, but desperate was not one of them. She was smarter than people gave her credit for. Everyone saw her for the short shorts, midriff tops, and a face full of makeup. That and because she dated more than her friends who were all in monogamous relationships, she was pegged as easy to get with.  Maybe tonight that was true?

More movement in the bed. Ruby wondered if she could just slip away before any awkward moments could be had before she got some aspirin and some greasy food. She groaned again.

“Not so loud,” retorted a sharp gravely voice.

Both suffering the effects of a bad hangover from far too much to drink, she had to assume he didn’t know her, but like most men would hop into bed with her because that’s what was pretty much expected of her. She gave him a kick with her foot against his shin and grumbled something inaudible under her arm.

“So –” the gravely voice beside her spoke up.

He shifted in the bed and she was tempted to see the damage of who she chose to sleep with last night. Would she be embarrassed by some guy covered in back hair and with an ‘I love my mama’ tattoo on his shoulder, oh and tan lines like a neapolitan ice cream carton.

“What?” she growled.

“Nice –” he scoffed and hissed most likely from the piercing light peeking through from the curtains. “I was just going to say, if you wanted to pretend this didn’t happen. I understand.”

Was that regret she heard in his voice? Maybe – sadness?

Her body ached and her head throbbed. “No,” she sighed, and guilt hit her in the middle of her gut. His voice was nice. There was a gruffness, maybe a little rugged, she would as far as to say sexy kind of voice, even after a night of hard drinking and apparently a rowdy romp between the sheets.

With another sigh, she pushed her aching body to sit upright on the bed.

“Whoa…” she dropped her head into her hands, head swirling.

The bed shifted again, and he sat up beside her, grumbling profanity. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She spread her fingers to be able to risk the shine of light hitting her sensitive eyes and peek at who she ended up in bed with. What she saw, was not what she expected.

Oh, she knew it was a man beside her. After all she had woke up beside men and women in her previous flings, but she froze behind her hands at the sight of her partner for the night. He was older than her, she assumed, but he had a wonderful physique was sculpted well and he had a natural tint to his skin. It was smooth and just enough chest hair that made her want to reach out and let her hands wander all over…

_Crap, that’s what got you in this mess, Rubes._

But what was only one portion of this charm. A great body, sexy voice, and his hair was a little longish, shaggy, just – suited him for some reason she couldn’t explain. Now she understood inebriated or not why she was drawn to this wonderful specimen of a man.

Enough ogling him from behind her ‘hiding place’ and her hands dropped from her face, “No, I mean I’ve had that happen to me enough. It’s not – cool.”

She hugged the thin white sheets to cover her breasts while the sheet was partially spread out over his bottom half, much to her benefit.

“Maybe not,” for the first time, he tilted his head to meet her gaze and she was again taken aback by those piercing gray eyes that held an entire mystery of its own behind the irises.

Then he cracked a wry smile at her, possibly obligatory as she was his one night stand, but there was also a gentleness underneath the tough exterior that he didn’t want to let on.

“I’m Ruby,” she felt less awkward as opposed to the other times she was in this certain situation. “Don’t know if I-”

“Yeah, you told me,” he said, then rubbed a hand behind his neck and massaged his tense muscles.

She resisted the urge to do it herself. She would take any reason to get a chance to have her hands on him again.

“You can call me – Mitch.”

_Mitch… hmmm, that also suits you. I think I suit you too. Damn, I can’t stop looking at him._

She cleared her throat. Was she blushing? She felt her face grow warm under his eyes. How was her makeup? She didn’t necessarily ‘work out’ but she was a fan of yoga – or she pretended to be a fan of it.

The corner of her mouth slanted with a bashful expression. She had to ask, wanted to ask, but before the words could filter through her mouth her eyes lowered to the sheet where his hand lay and her breath hitched in her throat.

“Yo-u’re – m-married?!” she stammered sharply. Just saying it and she felt filthy with infidelity.

~

Well, that’s not what he expected after waking up to seeing a beautiful brunette with messy hair and her makeup slightly smeared ask him. Haymitch – or, Mitch as he usually went by – was no stranger to drunken nights and memories lost. That was the point. To forget and use the liquor as a balm to his soul. Although, the innocent window behind those hazel eyes were damn near close to medicinal purposes for his wounds.

Ruby was seated behind him, most of her body, trim and porcelain complexion was covered by the thin sheet and her fluffy dark mane. It was distracting. He was tempted to ask her if she wanted to continue this night into the morning. He wasn’t one to wake up with strangers, but it felt as if he won the lotto with her now accusing him of adultery.

“Pfft,” he snorted out a scoff and he narrowed his strong brow at her, “Wait, you’re serious?”

She nodded, ready to recoil from him.

He didn’t want her to retreat. Something in him wanted her to stay right there. He couldn’t explain it, but there was a matched turmoil inside her, one he couldn’t understand, one he would like to learn, he wanted to learn more about her. More than just her name. Or that they were capable of getting drunk and ending up in bed together.

And yet he had no regrets.

“I’ve _never_ ,” he sliced his left hand through the air and stopped himself when he saw what she saw.

“You were saying?” she inched further away and hugged that sheet to her like she was holding onto a life preserver.

Right there on the usual place married people wear those rings, well, he had one himself. How, he had no idea how that damn thing got there. He was single, had no desire, no temptation, no reason to get married. An bachelor by choice had been his life and he also have no regrets.

“I’m – not.” Of course, he wasn’t. “There’s no way I’m married. I mean if you knew me-” he held up his hands up to his shoulders. If she knew him, she wouldn’t be there with him. “Okay, I’m just not the marrying type.”

He dared to look at her and was faced with her incredulous hazel eyes the didn’t at all seem convinced. She said nothing. He could feel himself being judged and he had no way of proving his innocence. Though he watched her further and it wasn’t judgment at himself, it was self-judgment.

“Listen, I’ll, uh, I should probably go,” she averted her eyes and hugged herself as if she hide away from the shame.

That’s when he saw for himself another piece of this puzzle. On her hand as she had her fingers curled around her bicep, was a thin gold band that would match against his own.

“Ruby…” he said, lip arched in an awkward smile.

“I won’t tell anyone, okay.” She scrunched her shoulders and looked like she could race away from the edge of the bed and take the sheet with her just to get the hell out of there.

“No,” he said quickly and then changed his tune with a softened voice, “Your left hand.”

Her head turned abruptly and then her hair moved with her, cascading over her shoulders and his attention was pulled between her flawless complexion and her stunning eyes. Those eyes widened and the faded bold red smeared on her lips (also on his own, he suspected) were agape.

“Oh – my – god!” she split up her words, but the shock was undeniable. Her eyes shot up to his, “No…”

His brows rose, “Do you remember last night?” he tilted his head to the side as he questioned her.

“Not exactly,” she shifted to sit sideways and her knee poked out from under the sheets. It also pulled on his portion of the covers. She worried her tinted bottom lip, her eyes dropping from his, searching her mind for anything to piece their night together. “I had a lot to drink. My friends, they dragged me out to set me up with someone…”

“Humph… not me I suspect.”

Ruby snorted, “No, actually it was some gal – I’m bi.”

He shrugged, “And?”

“Well, she was nice, but not what I was looking for.”

This was probably a question he would regret, “What are you looking for?” A deep question as they sat there naked beneath the sheet after having spent a night in bed together, this took her by surprise. “Apparently we’ve already gotten up close and personal?” he made light of their situation.

Wagging a red enameled nail at him, “Very true. I uh –” she paused and dropped her hand. “We’re getting off topic. What I remember last was sitting around the table and fending off the girls calling every ‘hottie’ to the – oh, god…” she dropped her head in her hands.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, “Oh, so you’re saying they thought me a hottie and cat called me over?” he cackled at her making her groan from the hangover.

“Yeah,” she said from underneath her hands. “But, do you really think we got… married?” her adorable face scrunched up incredulously.

“I think the evidence speaks for itself.”

Ruby fanned out her hand before her to stare at her plain gold band, “What do we do next?”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I’ve tackled this lovely OTP I created. I’m honestly surprised I got a prompt for them. Exciting! This will be short, but I think I’ll leave it open for more prompts in the future or if I want to elaborate on it. My Rumitch muses have been so silent, but I am giving this a shot. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
